Your Guardian Angel
by alleah91
Summary: Jo gets a new position in life concerning Dean. Spoilers for Abandon All Hope.


So here is a little something that I wrote up really quickly from Jo's pov. Short and sweet. No, I don't own supernatural or red jumpsuit apparatus songs. Please review!

* * *

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Watching you from up here, Deano, gives me a new perspective. I never felt that I was on your level, never strong enough to match you. Yeah, my punches could throw you for a loop, and I can hit blow a zombie with the best of 'em, but you have a different kind of strength. To just say it out loud, that world, the one I was ripped out of and you were left in, well, it sucks. There is nothing more you can say. But somehow, you were strong enough to keep truckin'. But I guess now it's my turn to keep you movin', at least until He calls you up here to me.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I do want you to know that everything I did, tricking Crowley, the hellhound, the bomb, it was all for you. I know, I always said I wanted to hunt to show that girls are just as good as the boys, but I wanted to protect you. I wanted to make sure that you could keep going in this thing, because Lord knows I sure as heck ain't strong enough to keep doing this without you.

But I just want you to know, Dean, that you are stupid. To put it out in the open, I love you. Yeah I said it. And it's not the swooning, crying because you didn't call (even though I did), wonderin' who you're sleeping with tonight kind of love, but the stronger one. The one that means no matter what you did, or do, no matter who you become, I would wait eternity to be with you. And that's why I couldn't let them kill you. What would I have to live for if you weren't there? So you're stupid for never figure it out, but, lucky for you, that sure doesn't change my lovin' you.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

So I guess you and Sam are going to try and gank the devil? They told me it didn't work, which made me kinda angry, but what can I do? I'm dead. They tell me I didn't die for nothing, which I guess is true since you're still alive. Well, as you crank up the Impala, listen to "Back on the Road Again." Please. I just love that song. And I can guarantee you that the song goes with every hunt. Seriously, it's a beauty.

But also, as you move out, make sure you move on. From watching you, I can tell you're torn up. And I completely understand, because I selfishly left you so I wouldn't have to be without you and feel like that, but it's like I said. You are so much stronger than me. You can totally do this, Dean. And I want you to feel okay if you move on. Because you being happy is enough for me. They all tell me up here that you won't move on, and I guess they know something, but it's worth a try to convince your stubborn head.

Anyways, I just wanted you to know that I'm watching over you. I will keep you safe from up here and possibly down there. Cas is working on getting me some wings, if you know what I mean. You're going to be safe, Dean, and don't give me that "see you sooner than later" crap. I want to keep you alive as long as possible because I want to believe you could be happy. I want you to take as much time as you need on earth and find true happiness as you reach this destiny that God gave you. I want you to work your butt off and get it all down, because I died to save you, and you had better save the world. Yeah, that's a lot to ask in return for my life, but, hey, I love you, so do it as a really big, hefty favor.

And by the way, thanks for the kiss. That sounds really cheesy and naïve, but there is no other way for a girl to go out than to die feeling loved by her man. So thanks. There, now the awkward parts over.

So I'm watching and waiting, hoping you get it done, hoping you get peace eventually. One day, Dean, you will get peace up here with me. Won't that be awesome? I really can't wait. But like I said, I would have waited for eternity on earth for you to look my way again, so eternity in heaven shouldn't be that bad.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
